Conventional skateboards generally consist of a deck with front and rear wheel assemblies secured to the underside of the board. These wheel assemblies usually comprise a truck with an axle and two wheels. The decks are constructed of wood or a plastic material and are a finite length with a finite location of the wheel assembly. Conventional skateboards are unwieldy to carry.